Escaping The Fate
by A Sun Storm
Summary: Jess didn't want love. She wanted to make evryone proud. But when she met Nick, did she change her mind? Nick/OC. Joella and Kanielle x JONAS
1. Chapter 1

**OK this story is based on a dream I had (It probably won't ever happen to me but it was a very good dream!) I DO NOT OWN JONAS: (very**** sadly, Or the song. It's called Mine by Taylor Swift. **

I stumbled across the uneven ground to the building. It was big, I'll admit to that and it was quite scary. My heart pounded in my ears. How did I end up here? I was only a simple kid from Belfast. I'm not even important. How'd I get this far?

"Jessica Ward?"

I nodded at the assistant. She smiled at me showing her pearly white teeth. God, why do Americans have such good teeth? I felt self conscious and claustrophobic. The walls were closing in around me.

I looked around trying to distract myself. The room was full of pretty blondes and brunettes with tanned skin and perfect hair and dresses that showed their long gorgeously toned legs. I glanced down at my black dress with a red belt around my waist. They all wore high heels at least 6 inches. Me, I wore Converse.

The assistant came bustling into the room. "Jessica, they're ready for you."

I stood up and entered the small room. The room seemed so small because there was a large table with 2 people at it. I guessed they decided if I got in or not. They smiled up at me and beckoned me to sit down.

"Full name please?"

"Jessica Sarah Elizabeth Ward."

"Date of Birth?"

"6th June 1992."

"OK, we'll begin. My name is Joshua Right. I'm the producer of Escaping the fate. This is Sophia Angelo. "

Sophia was a very pretty woman with dark ebony hair and olive skin. Her piercing green eyes made you feel uneasy.

"Darling, we need to hear you sing. We were very impressed with your tape."

"Uh, thank you." I stammered. Of course they needed to hear me sing, it was about music.

"When you're ready. Oh and what are you singing?" Joshua smiled gently at me.

"Mine by Taylor Swift."

_Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables _

_Left a small town and never looked back I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now _

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the fist time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place _

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded _

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes _

_But we got bills to pay We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take _

_Yes, yes This is what I thought about: _

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the fist time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM _

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known Then, you took me by surprise _

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. _

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. _

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine." _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it? _

We're gonna make it now And I can see it I can see it now

I stopped and the slowly began to clap. I felt embarrased.

"Well Jessica welcome on board!"

I ran outside and rang my mum. "I GOT THE PART!"

My mum began crying. Tears of happiness.

"My daughter, the movie star!"

I hoped I could make her proud as I drove off to my small house in L.A.

**OK I hope you liked. Next chapter be up like tomorrow hopefully I already have it written. Sorry for all the grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes. **

**Please review and favourite : ) If you have anything to ask just send me a message xxx**

**Love from Me :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey (: So, this is chapter two of escaping the fate. In this chapter is, were Jess and Nick finally met and you get a little bit more info about her. Thanks for reading if you do read (: I DO NOT OWN JONAS *sob :'(***

"Mate, my wee chick's going to be famous! Didn't I tell you birdie?"

I laughed at my room mate, Kieran. His wild brown hair was floppy across his forehead and his emerald green eyes shimmered in the dying sun. People think it's weird that me and Kieran share a house but aren't going out, I mean seriously can't girls and boys be friends.

I've known Kieran since I was 8 years old. I was running out of school after the under 10 field hockey tournament and I ran straight into him with my hockey stick. We've been best friends ever since.

He pulled me into a hug and then held me by the shoulders.

"Now chick don't forget about all us, normal, people when you're rich and living in a mansion with servants and a sexy rich husband at your side."

I burst in to tears.

"Jessie, I'm sorry what did I do?"

His strong arms wrapped round me.

"Do…you really think…I'll forget?"

"Jessie, of course I don't I was joking, you know me. Biggest joker on earth…"

"And don't you dare change!"

"Jess don't worry, I won't change if you don't want me to."

"Ok Miss Ward this is your trailer."

I smiled at the guide who'd shown me this trailer. Wow, I'm completely star struck!

I lay down on the soft sofa that was built in; as soon as I laid my head down I was fast asleep.

A knock on the door brought me from my dream of darkness. I fell off the sofa and went to open the door.

"Uhh…Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering, do you have any towels?"

The guy who said that had dark chocolate brown hair that was in a mob of curls. His slightly tanned skin was smooth looking and without any spots or acne. The type of gunk you'd normally find on a teenagers face. But it was his eyes that made the breath catch in my throat. Dark, gentle, like they could reach inside and read your deepest fears and make them go away. They were safe and warm. The softest of browns.

When I got my breath back I managed to ask him what he needed the towels for.

"My brother, Joe decided he and my other brother Kevin would have a water fight in my trailer and they soaked everything."

I ran inside my trailer bathroom to grab a few towels to give to him. When it suddenly clicked in my head that he was, Nick Lucas!

**Nick's POV (: **

"KEVIN! JOSEPH! THERE HAD BETTER BE A GOOD REASON ALL MY STUFF IS SOAKING!"

I could see them slowly shrinking into the wall. I could be scary when I wanted to be. I ran to the bathroom to get towels to find they'd all been used.

I ran back into the main section of the trailer and glared at my brothers as I passed heading for the closest trailer. I banged on the door hard.

About half a minute passed when a girl around the same age as me answered. When I saw her face I suddenly forgot why I was there. Her soft brown hair was matted to her head and her bright blue eyes where wide and vulnerable. It was obvious she'd just woken up. But she was so beautiful…

"Uhh…Hello?"

Her voice was like wind chimes but was thick with an Irish accent only it sounded more English.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you have any towels?"

She seemed to stand there in shock for about a minute. I felt, uncomfortable beneath her gaze then she asked me why I needed them. I explained to her about the water fight and stuff being soaked.

She smiled at me, her teeth were quite white and straight but it was obvious she had braces at one point. She ran inside her trailer to get towels.

My mind was whirling. What are you doing? My heart was pounded so fast and loud in my ears I couldn't hear anything. My palms were being to get sweaty.

I heard a sharp gasp from inside the trailer when my heart rate had returned to normal. I ran inside the trailer in a panic to find the girl standing there staring at the wall, the towels on the ground.

"Are you Ok?"

I was scared. I didn't even know her yet I was worried.

"You're…You're Nick Lucas!"

Somehow…I was flattered she knew who I was yet scared. What if she didn't like my music? What if she didn't like me?

Ok Tell me what you think (: 

Love From Me, Myself and I: D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: can't live without you**

**Again I don't own this TV show :(**

**I DO NOT OWN JONAS **

Nicks POV

Jess looked at her feet. She looked so vulnerable; it took all my will power to stop myself from reaching out and stroking her face. She looked up suddenly, her blue eyes shining.

"I'm playing Katie in the movie who do you play?"

My heart caught in my throat. Her accent was so beautiful.

"Uh…Nathan."

"Katie's love interest then! Great!"

I could feel myself blushing so I thanked her for the towels and left.

I sat down and left Kevin and Joe to clean up.

"Dude? Are you OK?"

Joe anxious face appeared in my direct view.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He glanced at Kevin who looked as confused as ever, then a light bulb went off.

"Kev, 20 questions go!"

"Is it to do with Nick?"

"Yes!"

"Is there a girl?"

"Yes!"

"Is Nick in love?"

"Yes!"

"Dude, you are too good at this game!"

I looked at them bewildered.

"I…I'm not in love."

"He stuttered, he's in love!"

"Oh, boy! Please Nick whatever you do, don't be like you were when you and Macy broke up."

"I wasn't like anything when I and Macy broke up."

"Suurree."

They went back to cleaning. Am I that obvious?

**Sorry rambles again. Ok if you read this story please review :) Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Xx**


End file.
